Shinichi's Claim
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Summary: Shinichi gets jealous and delicious rough sex ensues. Plot: Shiho is like a succubus.{Succubus: A female demon/witch believed to have sexual intercourse with dominating men}. Shinichi is all mixed up but he resolves himself. Find out?


**Shinichi's Claim...**

**A/N****: Took more time than estimated, also the proofreading was done lazily as****well.. Sorry for mistakes if any..they will be soon rectified only if they are many.. R & R...**

**Title**: Shinichi's Claim...

**Summary**: Shinichi gets jealous and delicious rough sex ensues.

**Plot**: Shiho is like a succubus.{Succubus: A female demon/witch believed to have sexual intercourse with dominating men}. Shinichi is all mixed up but he resolves himself. Find out?

(*)

Hattori's hand clasped Shinichi's shoulder and shook in an attempt to regain the focus. One minute they were griping about the terrible shift that had just experienced, and in the next, Shinichi snarled, extracted his fangs and narrowing his Cobalt eyes.

Hattori followed his friend's glare and rolled his eyes before rubbing his chin out of habit.

Tucked in a booth in the corner, Shiho sat fully enveloped in conversation with another Date, who was slowly succumbing to the succubus's charms.

The smile playing at her full lips told Shinichi that: she was flirting, if already her hand on the other person's arm and her gentle lean that revealed her creamy cleavage weren't enough.

_Yes she was flirting with some red-head!_

"Back down, Kudo. She's a free soul," Hattori warned.

This caught Shinichi's attention.

His fangs and preternatural eyes were replaced with a stoic facade that Hattori knew all too well. To anyone else, Shinichi appeared collected and sober. Beneath the well practiced mask, Hattori knew that his friend was completely livid. Between the day that they had, had and seeing Shiho flirt with another person, potentially using her succubus talents on him, Shinichi would be insufferable by the end of the night.

"I'm supposed to watch this then?" Shinichi growled incredulously.

"She's a succubus. It's what she was born to do." Hattori remarked

"Not with anyone else" he retorted.

Hattori had no idea what to say. He sympathized with his canine friend, but also knew that Shiho was technically doing nothing wrong. She had the right to take any decision on her life. Besides Shinichi has let Shiho free and all on her own, asking her to be only friends with.

Sure, Hakuba, may have attracted her attention belonged to the Dark side, but she was neutral. And as much as Shinichi felt differently, the succubus inside Shiho was unclaimed and free to do as she please, a liberty she seemed to be exercising to its fullest.

Her finger traced down to the red haired Hakuba's wrist, a faint red glow emanating from the tips of her fingers. The Red-haired was rapt momentarily before he shook of her affect, delighting in her effort to seduce him.

"You can't do anything about it, Kudo," Hattori continued.

"Want to bet?" he asked seriously, his eyebrow arching.

"I really didn't want to be the one to say this, but I guess I have to. If you're going to keep acting like this, you're going to have to Claim her." Hattori exclaimed.

"Says who?" Shinichi pressed.

"It isn't fair otherwise." Hattori exclaimed indignantly.

"I think you've been hanging out with Kazuha-chan too much." Shinichi mocked.

"Maybe, but she's right. I'm not sure why you want to get involved with her so much. Her species isn't exactly known to be the monogamous type." Hattori waved his hands in air and shrugged his shoulders whilst he suggested him.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Shinichi smirked.

With that said, Shinichi finished the rest of his Sherry, thankful that the glass hadn't been completely ruined, and made his way towards the booth where Shiho was occupied seducing the red-hair Hakuba Saguru. Her intentions were clear by the way that she was dressed. Leather encased her feminine form, accentuating her curves and revealing more leg than Shinichi was comfortable with her showing. Her dark chestnut(reddish) hair were luring in layers, her outfit was teasing the side of her exposed neck. Needless to say that her seduction on Hakuba was working effectively.

Shinichi knew that everything Hattori said was true. He didn't have any right to barge in on Shiho, but he couldn't help but relinquish logic to the wolf inside him who was desperate for his mate.

Her eyes shifted to the side as he came into her peripheral vision. She continued staring into the handsome face of the young Hakuba on the receiving end of her touch.

Shinichi would not ruin her night or her chance at finding love. He had already made it clear that they could only be friends and she would be damned if she allowed him to control her.

"Can you excuse us?" Shinichi asked, standing near Shiho, but never taking his eyes of Hakuba. Shinichi silenced Hakuba's protests with a subtle warning growl. Hakuba obviously wasn't interested enough in Shiho(the succubus kind of person) to put up much of a fight, with the man himself Kudo Shinichi.

He sighed and walked towards the Bar, seating himself such that he can view the about to fight couple at the booth.

(*)

"What the hell was that, Shinichi?" Shiho hissed.

"Come with me." Shinichi sissed.

The tone of his voice indicated that there was little room for her to defy him. Also the sudden display of dominance spiked her arousal before she could cover it.

His nostrils flared slightly before a smirk twisted his lips. She bulked at oppression. It made her feel caged and claustrophobic.

Shinichi's dominance, however, elicited different feelings from her. She have no idea if Shinichi is aware of the lust she has for him.

"No." she declared. Hands folded and her face being hysterical.

"Shiho, I don't want to make a scene." he sibilated.

"Where are you going to take me?" she overlooked.

"Do you really need to ask that?" he wondered, his voice deep and husky.

"Then my answer is still the same: no." she nonchalantly quoted.

Shiho turned back to her drink, trying to keep her eyes off of him. She hated to admit it, but simply looking at him would make her resolve crumble.

The leather vest over top of his dark royal blue button up shirt, that exposed more flesh than was generally necessary, and his dark denim jeans had her mouth watering. When she looked at his attire, simple yet utterly masculine, she always remembered how the articles of clothing still looked better on her floor. Her demon succubus could do little to hide her current arousal, thus she was spurring Shinichi onward.

He brushed the back of his fingers down her arm to calm himself down. Relief resided in touching her and he clung to it before she could steal away from him. Caressing back up her arm, his hand made its way to her neck.

He had already perfected how much pressure to apply to excite her and pleasurize her, the second time they had tumbled into bed together.

Her eyes flashed up at his, her pupils dilated. This gesture served not only as method to arouse her, but also as a warning: when she went home with him, it would be a rough night. A gentle groan rumbled in her throat as she licked her lips, thinking about what could happen fifteen minutes from now.

"That's my girl," he murmured, releasing his hold on her.

"Are you sure you're not a succubus yourself?" she wondered, slightly exasperated. She couldn't help but also wonder where her determination not to lose in for this Geek! had fled to. Regardless of that, she's happy at her current aroused state. But again she was in a sexual frustrate-tion.

Shinichi was glad she ignored his slip. As much as he wanted to howl out his adoration for her and finally claim her as his mate, it was too dangerous claiming her his, as of now. He couldn't afford to get further involved, which the glares from her fan's, like heat lamps on the back of his neck, reminded of.

"Let's get out of here." He ingested.

A frown wrinkled her brow momentarily as she moved to collect her jacket.

He was losing her.

"Shinichi, we shouldn't do this."

The calm that had settled over him had begun to slip. Jealously flared in his chest once more, as he reminisced in the memory of her flirting, touching that Hakuba Saguru.

"Because you would rather go home with that red-haired jerk?" He nodded towards Hakuba, who lingered out of earshot, but close enough that if Shinichi let, he could move in again. "Do I need to make it clear that you are not up for grabs?"

"Do I have any say in this at all?" she asked hotly, her temper beginning to flare. "I am not _your_ mate as you have clearly stated numerous times. You have no right to meddle in my sex life, Shinichi, especially when you want no part in it." she briefed.

"We're leaving." He asserted, losing patience.

"I am _not_ going anywhere with you!" She was adamant.

Her raised voice caught the attention of a few people nearby, even over the din of laughter and music. The last thing he wanted to do was make her mad.

He wasn't, however, leaving without Shiho.

His options were few:

1) he could walk away defeated and even more pissed off than he already was, and have a frustrated sleepless night.

or 2) he could haul her ass out of the bar and take her home. Fuck her and fix her fucking attitude

The stubborn expression on her pallid face suggested that she could not be negotiated with.

"You leave me no choice, Shiho." he sighed.

In one swift movement, Shinichi seized her by her upper arm and dragged her out of the booth towards the exit. The pair didn't go unnoticed. Several other dates/couples present in the booth stared at their odd behavior, but chose not to cross paths with the stormy couple.

Shiho was shocked into submission: no one, not even Kaito or Hattori, whom she both pleaded for help, would rescue her.

Because Shinichi growled at anyone who got close or stood in their way.

Remembering that she had limbs, Shiho flayed her arms and tried to plant her feet. She pulled back against his weight, keeping in mind that her shoulder could disconnect. The feral grin on Shinichi's face demonstrated his lack of determent.

To add to her embarrassment, Shinichi had her in over his shoulder in a fluid motion that she barely saw. Her fists bounded his back as she attempted to kick him in the chest.

"You're only making it worse, Shiho," he chuckled.

"This is classified as kidnapping! And soon it will be rape!" she hollered, her fist never ceasing their assault.

By the time they reached the door to his loft, Shiho had given up. Of course she would, if she was stubborn Shinichi was much better and he had a bossy fucking bastard's attitude, the very tool of his that will make Shiho's admonishment to cool down.

Now she lay draped over Shinichi's well-muscled shoulder, contemplating how she could possibly get out of her predicament.

As soon as they were in the loft, Shinichi had her pressed up against the nearest wall with his body.

He pinned her arms to the sides of her head and nestled his leg in between hers.

With the feel of his thigh against her sex, she pursed her lips together to fight back her moan.

Shinichi drew in a long breath, smelling from the nape of her neck to her ear. Sensing her wow-some redolenting aura. And he was hornifying himself. (Check out its not horrifying)

"You reek like that Hakuba." he muttered slightly frustrated.

"Maybe that's because I was trying to seduce him," she spat back, purposefully trying to get a rise out of him. And make him dominate her whole session if they happen to make out.

"Why would you do that, Shiho?" he murmured huskily against the flesh beneath her jawbone.

"I needed healing." she replied, straight forward.

"You know you can come to me for that," he said, frowning as he met her eyes.

"A _different_ kind of healing." she mocked.

Those words caught in his throat. And she flushed at what she said to him. She really didn't mean it.

So instantly hurt flickered across her features, but she looked away quickly before he could read into it.

She shifted in discomfort against the painted brick, inadvertently rubbing herself against his thigh. In fact the wetness of her crotch had soaked his crotch.

Not knowing the words to comfort her, Shinichi used his mouth instead.

As much as the succubus of her, could take what ever Shinichi threw at her, he had to be gentle.

Although he wanted to ravish her completely, succumb to his animal instincts, but he had to hold back. And stay composed. The last thing he being a detective wants: is a rapist title to his name.

One hand held her by her wrists above her head, while the other picked her up by the back of her thighs, bringing hers legs around his waist. He ground his arousal against her while his lips attacked her neck, nipping and tugging at the soft flesh he found. It didn't take long before her hips were rocking back against him.

_Rhythmically_

This rhythm was maddening kind, it so gentle and yet enjoyable, her breathing quickening, and here she was thinking that they would take twenty minutes tops to get out of this showering love.

She should know better by now, that this man is not the one to be played around with.

His hand were drawing circles across her waist and she anticipates that he is about to get down to business, but he arches her to him, his mouth finding her right nipple, suckling and licking it as if he were enjoying some succulent fruit.

He was mauling and ministering her boobs like he was drawing juice from it, draining her juicy tits.

Her fingers thread through his raven hair, silk and slick, half wanting to push him away, half wanting him to continue.

He's enjoying her so much that: the thought of stopping him seems cruel.

She closes her eyes and lets herself get lost in the sensation;

His tongue and his lips creating the right amount of _suction_ and _friction_. Applying exactly right amount of pressure on her melons to arouse her pleasurably.

She can feel her pulse speed its pace steadily that is until he releases her plump skin with an audible pop.

(*)

"Shinichi," she manages between ragged breaths. "Switch, you sit."

"What?" Unfocussed eyes stare back at her through heavy eyelids, tousled hair and that off-guard expression that he always sports when she stops them mid mind blowing sex. She manages to untangle herself from him and forcefully moves him, demanding, exchanging their positions and taking charge.

Shinichi settles in his new position, his eyes hungrily traveling up and down her body, his tongue licking his lips as if he was suddenly fighting an intense thirst. She swallows, trying to regain some composure and deciding what she wants to do next; what she wants to touch, bite, savor, a million ways her body is asking her to ravage this man. Her breath comes in short bursts and her heart races when his strong hands reach for her hips, pulling her to him to continue his assault. But she puts a hand to his muscular chest, stopping his actions.

"My turn to decide." Shiho winks at him, she can play the _dominant_ game very well too. She doesn't step away, but she grabs his hands, raising them above his head and placing them at his nape. "These stay here."

"I already like this," he chuckles, his voice raw. She levels with his lips, teasing them, and he growls battling his own need. Shiho stares deeply into his cobalt eyes, a dare to let her overpower him; he swallows as if suddenly afraid of her and his breathing becomes shallow, tickling her skin.

She can feel the arousal coursing through her in waves, the need to continue what she just stopped, anticipation rattling her while her hands trace symmetrical paths over his collarbones and down his chest.

She kneels and cruises her nails through the region of his robust thighs, up and down, teasing, raking paths on his skin with just enough pressure to make the little sting a pleasure. Shiho slowly makes her way to his erection; it strains upwards, begging for her attention and glistening with her own juices. She takes him in her hands, soft pressure on the velvety skin, a firm hand at its base and another stroking lazily, circling the sensitive tip. A groan courses through him, as she picks up the pace, goose bumps spreading on his skin.

Shiho looks up and the effect of her ministrations show clearly on his face; his eyebrows knitted in concentration, eyelids closed shut, his mouth slack and perspiration beading on his skin. She loves this, she loves this a whole lot.

"Too much?" she asks as she blows slowly across the glossy head of his penis. She doesn't need a response when the shudder breaks through him, an almost painful hiss through gritted teeth that dissolves into a variety of expletives when she delicately licks the sensitive crevice and collects the moisture in one sweep. Shiho can taste herself on his skin and that adds a new level to her own arousal. She knows he's been holding on for a while, so licking the underside of his shaft from base to tip is really, just plain cruel… hence, why she's enjoying it so much.

"Shit, Shiho," he blurts, and every muscle of his body coils tight, eliciting a breathy and contented sigh from her. But she won't let him out of his misery that fast. With one firm hand she pulls at his sack, delaying his release if only for just a few more moments for her own enjoyment.

She lifts herself from her position between his legs to place soothing kisses on his temple, whispered nothings that seem to help lower his heart rate and then he allows himself to open his eyes. They're deep and ravenous, almost dangerous in their darkness, like a feral animal ready for a feast.

"I need you."

He answered her by hiking up her stiff dress only to find that she wore nothing underneath.

(_She really wanted to get laid with that red-haired date of her's, this fact provoked Shinichi's jealousy to even high magnitude_)

She winced when her bare behind met the brick again as Shinichi thrust against her.

"You weren't wearing panties all night?" he said through a growl.

_Busted_.

She could have made up some excuse about panty lines, but it was pointless.

She wore no underwear because: 1) She had the terrible habit of usually forgetting them at Shinichi's place, 2) Although she wasn't that interested in that Red-haired Hakuba, she planned to make use Hakuba to make Shinichi jealous and if she succeeds (like how she succeeded now) then, their wouldn't be many barriers and she needn't to starve much before her sexual hunger is feasted.

"What happened to later?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled against cotton and down.

"That's the least of your worries right now, Shiho." his voice was that of a frustrated fucking bastard.

Straddling her knees, Shinichi unzipped the back of her dress and then tore it off her. She whimpered at the loss of one her favorite dresses. The leather vest and dark royal blue shirt joined her ruined dress on the cool floor. His jeans quickly followed suit, then his boxer-briefs, leaving him nude.

"You will only dress like that for _me_," he said against the small of her back before kissing his way up to the back of her neck.

"Did you hear me?" he whispered hoarsely into her ear.

"_Yes_," she hissed out.

"Can you do that for me?" he asked dominantly.

Her head nodded in response.

His other hand gripped her hip possessively, knowing her sweet spots. Twisting beneath him, Shiho desperately wanted him to touch her where she needed him the most, where his hands seemed to be avoiding.

"Touch me, Shinichi. I need you to touch me," she breathed out.

"You will only get wet for me," he declared.

If Shiho didn't know any better, she could have sworn that she was in the middle of Shinichi's ritual for finally claiming her as his mate. A shudder of desire past through her body at the thought of her being his mate. It was an idea that she had warmed up to quickly.

"Shiho?," he said, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Only for you," she said breathlessly.

She takes his mouth, drowning his request, rough tongues clashing in a desperate dance, bruising and hot, teeth pulling almost enough to draw blood. And then she turns her back to him, positioning herself over his lap and trapping his erection between her folds, spreading her moisture all over his length, rubbing herself shamelessly over him, overtaken by how this is doing it so much for her, her now smooth skin over-sensitized.

He grabs onto her hips and she doesn't care that he's no longer obeying her, because his tip is hitting her clitoris with every thrust and she can feel the blinds start to close in, the tunnel vision settling in, and the delicious buildup of sensation making her sex feel like it's about to burst.

She turns her head to him, leans back and nestles her nose in the crook of his neck as her hand takes his and guides his erection slowly inside her. Her gasp muffles against the moist skin of his neck, his groan a long howl as every inch of him buries inside her again, still tight and even more wet, sheathed to the hilt.

Shinichi keeps his hand at their union, grazing her nerves with every bump, but she's controlling her pace. They're slow at first, the friction and her inner muscles making delicious conversation, but then she changes the angle, pressing her thighs together, leaning forward and reclaiming the movements with more urgency. He likes this, if the little sounds emanating from him are to tell about his sensations, grunts and gritted words mixed with shuddering sighs. His hands brace her torso and play with every patch of skin available to him; pinching her nipples, teasingly palming her butt cheeks, massaging her breasts, guiding her torso as her movements start to get sloppier in a mix of exertion and over stimulation.

"God, you're so sexy," he says between labored breaths, as he licks the sweat that drips down her back, his tongue rough and his stubble adding to the irresistible sensation of him. Shiho bites her lips, trying to hold on, just a bit more, she promises herself, spotting her goal on the horizon of sensations in her mind. She reaches for his hands, twining their fingers as she rides her way into abandon, her mewls and groans transforming into noises that she barely recognizes as her own. She's so close, she can feel the quiver start its electric hum inside her, and every other part of her is expendable but her center, that place where they're conjoined in excruciating pleasure.

He places their hands on her hips and his fingers grip her with bruising pressure, guiding her down and back, while she circles her hips above his, desperate; she feels the graze of his teeth sinking on the soft flesh of her back, her sensations dancing on the edge of pain, finally falling as her body convulses with pent up energy and every sense short-circuits on her.

He clings to her, his orgasm just a few moments behind, but he needs a little bit more of her, she knows that he does this; more of her, more of them. She wonders sometimes if it's that he thinks that they may not get a next time, and that the ephemeral character of life terrifies him and he doesn't want to let go of this moment when he's about to lose all control.

She's learned to discover the pleasure of this, when she's still too sensitive, her nerves raw and exposed; any other lover, any less understanding man and it would have bothered her… but she lets herself tumble again to the other side of nirvana with him. On that side, it's not just another orgasm that overtakes her as he clings to dear life, while he comes deep within her with the strength of earth shattering forces, it's the complete and certain sense that in this very moment, there's nothing but the essence of them; complete and utter, absolute love.

In this very moment, she laughs at her walls.

"So, did you like it?" he asks tentatively, as they sit spent, leaning against the headboard of their bed.

"It will hurt a little, I'm sure."

"Why?" he asks, startled, turning himself to her in worry.

She snickers a little pushing him back down.

"Calm down, its ok," she responds with a smile and a tender kiss to his lips. "It's just that, you know, freshly fragmented hymen, continuous hot friction right after… you do the math."

"Ugh, I should have thought of that!"

"Nothing a good lotion and cotton underwear won't be able to fix." And she's also looking forward to the little pain be a reminder of such a hot encounter.

"I can take care of the lotion part," he proposes, pulling her to him. "In fact, I shall take that as my job. It's the least I can do… I can also pick your underwear, make sure it's the softest pair…"

"I'm sure you'd like all of that," Shiho slaps him playfully on his chest. "But stay away from my underwear drawer, I have to fold everything again when you go through it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I'll like it even better the second time around," she kisses him, sloppy and wet, one leg over his hips, the covers guarding them from the chill of the room."…And the third and fourth. We just gotta get you some other designs."

"Oohh, I know!"

"If I'm going to be having any intergalactic branding, Shinichi," she warns crowding him, "let me remind you that it will always be a succubus kind."

(*)

"Bed?" she gasped, as his mouth latched onto the flesh of her exposed cleavage.

Shinichi was torn between taking her roughly against the wall once again and… his thoughts immediately concentrated on that idea. The bed would have to wait. Shinichi could have definitely attested to that. A gasp escaped from her throat at the speed in which Shinichi had her on the bed, underneath him, with her face in the mess of sheets and blankets.

Her body shuddered under the feel of his stubble scratching her warm skin. The sheets stifled her moan when his hand found her breast, palming the generous amount of flesh he found before pinching her nipple roughly. Her hips bucked back against him.

Both hands pulled her up by her hips and onto her knees. Bending her head the right way, she watched as his finger traced a circled around her navel before sliding down and separating her wet folds. The groan in his chest vibrated against her back. She clenched around him, desperate for her orgasm. The gradual draw of her power left him slightly lightheaded until she gently backed off.

A whimper filled his ears when he slid his finger out of her. It was replaced with a surprised cry when Shinichi thrust to the hilt inside of her. Her muscles were tight and hot against him, nearly sending him over the edge at once. She knew she was in for it: back at the Booth itself, but she was still shocked by Shinichi's uncharacteristic dominance and coarseness. The cries that rose in her throat encouraged the pace of Shinichi's hips. His relentlessness and unyielding thrusts had her tapping into his will, she can try and calm him down. He grabbed a fistful of her strawberry blonde hair and pulled. He really was domineering over her. She was submissive. He being obsessive and possessive: continued his ravishing.

Until his cock was red and swollen, glistening at the tip as it bobbed gently up and down with his movements.

"Better?" She asked, making sure she was facing him. He gave her a lazy smile. She never got enough of seeing him like this, fully nude and straining for her, and it made her feel powerful to see the state she'd worked him into.

"So much better." He answered.

Somehow sensing that she was too at ease to be her normally active self, Shinichi knelt onto the bed between her open knees. He dragged her closer then, her ass sliding up onto his thighs and her legs moving almost of their own accord to clutch his waist. Shiho watched as he grabbed himself with one sure hand, then used his other to spread her open. And then slowly, deliberately he pushed into her, filling her up and stretching her. Little tremors rippled through her body as he seated himself fully in her, and she felt him twitch in turn.

"Fuck, Shiho," he moaned. "You're so tight." And then he bent down low over her body and kissed her, invading her mouth with his tongue as he stroked.

It had been too long since they'd had the time to fool around like this, calmly, slowly, with nowhere else they had to be. They were almost always too busy to take their time or prolong their pleasure, relegated to quick fucks in the supply closet or screwing their way down from an adrenaline high in the short minutes before their ride arrived.

She lost track of time there as he moved in and out of her; her entire world narrowed down to this room, this moment, this man. Shinichi's hands never stopped moving, running over her stomach and breasts, pinching and teasing, still massaging even as he pumped in and out of her.

At last though, she felt her orgasm start to build, rising first in the pit of her stomach, the heat radiating outward and spreading through her chest up to her head, then down to the tips of her toes. He sped up his movements then, attuned to the way her body reacted in the throes of passion, and at last she felt herself explode, going cross-eyed underneath closed lids as she spasmed around him.

Even as she came back to herself, Shiho could feel that he was still hard inside her, and she looked up him with a stupid smile as he kept on stroking, feeding the little aftershocks that swept through her body.

He leaned in for a kiss once more, but as he made to pull away, she hooked her arms tightly around his neck so that she went with him. The angle was different from her new seated position on top of him, and she used her toes to give her the leverage to start moving on top of him.

Shinichi moaned, then wrapped his arms low around her back, holding her to him as she writhed on top of him. She took his chin in one hand and brought his mouth to hers; she loved the feel of his lips running over hers, the way his teeth would gently nip her own lips. Unexpectedly, she felt a second orgasm building inside of her, and she tore her mouth from his to bury her face against his neck.

They were rocking together now, the motion strangely exciting. Even as she started to slip back over the edge, she felt Shinichi tense and swear, his arms dragged her somehow tighter against his torso and then they were both climaxing, pitching off into the abyss together.

They came back down slowly, reality starting to fade in around the edges, minutes later.

"No cheating," he admonished. While he switched the pose,, and now he was back to dominating.

"Please, Shinichi." she cried.

He knew he must have been hurting her when she couldn't support herself anymore, collapsing onto her stomach. His movements quickened and he breathed in her heightened arousal, bringing himself closer to the edge. Between her pliant body and the soft mattress, Shinichi found her clit and played with the swollen flesh until she shuddered against him, crying out her orgasm. Her clamping inner walls ultimately welcomed his orgasm and he spent himself, growling against the nape of her neck. His body flat against her sent her further into the mattress and increased her need for air.

"You're crushing me," she squeaked.

The couple groaned at the abrupt lack of contact when he pulled out of her. Slowly, his arm circled around her shoulders and drew her to his side. She draped her leg over his thighs, bringing them closer, wondering if he would explain what had just happened. Their liaisons had never been that heated or rough before, though she couldn't find a compliant inside of her.

"Don't do that again," he said softly, against her hair.

"It got me in your bed, didn't it?" she asked mischievous.

In the moment that he paused, she glanced up at him with a mischievous grin on her bruised lips. A rumble of laughter echoed faintly in the stillness of the room.

"There are easier way to get you in my bed." he smirked

"Apparently not," she muttered.

His crooked finger tipped her chin up so that she had to stare straight into his eyes.

"I'm serious, Shiho. Don't ever do that to me again."

"Or else what?" she asked seriously whilst considerably arching her eyebrows .

"I'll have to publicly claim you," he replied sternly.

"That doesn't sound so bad," she joked.

"It's what a mate has to do if someone isn't respecting a claim." he pouted

"That's odd, because I'm not your mate and you haven't made a claim...yet." she grimaced.

"I think everyone in the Booth who saw you over my shoulder would disagree," he answered craftily with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You're mine, Shiho, and I plan on keeping it that way. Besides do you even need a claim considering the way I pounded in you during this session"

"Then start acting like it," she replied honestly.

"Trust me, that's not a mistake I'm going to make twice." he adjoined to her phrase.

Content with his answer, Shiho ducked out of his hold on her, nestling herself back against his chest. The night had turned out more successful than she had planned, but she did have to find a new leather dress.

(*)


End file.
